


A Summer Afternoon

by Twitchy Writes (Diamondvalkyria)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cock Comparison, Face-Fucking, Large Cocks, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondvalkyria/pseuds/Twitchy%20Writes
Summary: During a boring summer, Kanji and Yosuke spend some time experimenting.





	A Summer Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I feel like this pairing needs a bit more attention. Comments and criticism are definitely appreciated- I hope you enjoy!

When Yosuke and Kanji had first met, never in a thousand years had the Magician thought that the two of them would be hanging out regularly. First, he knew him only as the trouble-making punk. Then he was the guy who freaked him out for being gay. Or at least, he had thought he was gay- but it didn’t take long for Kanji to teach him a lot of things about that, some with his mouth, and some with his fists. In the end, Yosuke had become a better person for it. 

When Yu moved away, many of Yosuke’s days felt stagnant. Everything felt so much more boring than before without his best friend around to fill his days, and even just hanging out with Yukiko and Chie like before didn’t have the same oomph. It wasn’t the same as having a guy to hang out with. And Teddie wasn’t exactly normal… Plus, he spent enough time with him at work and home, which was how he began hanging out with Kanji. It turned out that the two of them could get along with each other quite well when they really wanted to. They both liked motorcycles, Kanji taught him how to sew, and in exchange Yosuke would treat him to lunch and teach him about the number of video games he’d collected in his room. 

This afternoon was nothing like the ones they’d shared before. Kanji’s house was empty while his mother tended the textile shop, but the TV in the corner still was on, a bit louder than normal just in case someone happened to come knocking. Their pants ended up scattered along the tiny bedroom, both of them standing near the bed, absentmindedly fondling their steadily growing bulges. Yosuke had a white t-shirt on, along with a pair of orange boxer-briefs (the waistband and other edges accented by strips of yellow), and dark grey socks. Already winning this ‘battle’, Kanji had on his usual black tank top, some blue boxers, and a pair of black socks. Despite his underwear having a good deal more room than Yosuke’s, there was a significantly bigger lump, which made The Magician blush a tad, both embarrassed of having looked and in envy of his size. 

As they rubbed over their covered crotches, their cocks continued to swell. Yosuke’s pushed up in the front, making a fairly sizable tent. Kanji preferred to palm at himself, squeezing and stroking along the length of his shaft, which had grown down along the leg of his boxers, straining obnoxiously against the fabric in a way that looked painful. 

“You ready, Senpai?” The blond asked, his eyes flickering back up to Yosuke’s face. Apparently he’d been watching him work himself quite intensely.

“Y-Yeah…” He muttered in reply, about as hard as he was going to get. Hooking his thumbs into his underwear, he tugged them down a little, revealing carefully trimmed pubic hair that was much darker than the caramel-colored locks on top of his head. “On the count of three.” 

“One.”  
“Two.” 

There was a pause, Yosuke taking in a quick breath.

“Three!” 

Both of them pulled down their underwear at the same, Kanji having to tug his down more so to let out his dick, the fabric bunched up right above his knees. Yosuke kept his much higher, the waistband just underneath his balls. Now that he could see it in full, the older boy’s eyes popped open, a ‘whoa!’ of shock jumping out of his throat before he could compose himself. 

“K-Kanji… that thing is huge!” He cried, the Inaba news report in the background having a hard time censoring him due to the raise in pitch. 

“Huh? Is it really that big?” The Emperor asked dumbly. But Yosuke wasn’t exaggerating. While he was about seven inches, an inch and a half in thickness (impressive in normal circumstances), Kanji was practically twice that. Just pushing the edge past a foot in length, he managed to hit thirteen inches, almost thirteen in a half. Adding the two inches across in thickness, and the blond looked much more intimidating than anyone else his age… or most adults, for that matter. 

“Yeah, it’s that big! Jeeze, that’s like, a world record or something.” 

It was kind of hard to tell if Yosuke was praising his friend, or making fun of him for being too big. But either way, he wasn’t too flustered to continue on with their arrangement, reaching out and wrapping a hand around Kanji’s cock, slowly pumping up and down the hard shaft, feeling it up, trying to just get used to its size and weight in his palm. Shuddering, the blond began to slowly rock his hips, humping into that grasp. 

“Man, that feels pretty good, Senpai…”

Yosuke flushed at the compliment, before shaking his head and coming back to his senses. 

“H-Hey, don’t forget you have to do me too!” He chided.

“Oh, right!” Kanji immediately took a step or two closer, shrinking the gap between them, wrapping his hand around his friend’s dick and giving it a firm squeeze, already enough to make him shudder and his knees waver momentarily. If the blond had any inhibitions about jerking off another guy, he certainly hid it well, stroking up and down Yosuke’s length without any hint of modesty. 

Reaching out with his other hand, Yosuke slowly tucked it in between Kanji’s legs, taking a handful of his balls and slowly rolling them around while working his cock just a little faster. Slow as he went, he had no qualms taking the initiative. 

“Man, these are bigger too… talk about unfair,” the brunette muttered, giving that low-hanging sac a squeeze, feeling those plum sized nuts, growing ever more fascinated by just how large Kanji was in all respects. Taller than him, better hung than him, and a year younger than him! How was it fair? 

The two of them continued working each other over, silent now that Yosuke had finished complaining, with the exception of slightly labored breathing masked to the outside world by the white noise of the television. Almost in unison, they both looked over to Kanji’s futon, then back at each other. Letting go for just long enough to lay on top of it, they laid their heads and feet in opposite directions, returning to jerking each other off. 

“Hey, Senpai… do you think we could use our mouths?” The Emperor asked, looking back up between them to his friend. Yosuke gulped, intimidated by the idea of putting that in his mouth. But, obscene as it was, he found himself nodding in agreement. 

“Y-Yeah, sure.” 

Kanji was the first to act, holding onto his upperclassman by the base and wrapping his lips around the head. Already, he was working enthusiastically, bobbing up and down the first few inches of the other boy’s cock, and steadily trying to take in more. Yosuke let out a moan, arching his back in pleasure and pushing his hips forward, accidentally forcing the blond to take another inch… but rather than complain, he pushed himself, taking the entirety of that cock into his throat, swallowing around it. Yosuke’s toes curled up in his socks, cock throbbing as he called out his friend’s name. Pulling him from his mouth, Kanji looked upwards. 

“You okay, Senpai?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah, it… just felt really good…”

Kanji grinned. “Oh. Well, don’t forget. You gotta do me too.” he said, giving a buck of his hips. His cock bobbed in the air, smacking up against the brunette’s cheeks, leaving a sticky trail of precum. Yosuke wrinkled his nose, but finally put his mouth to work, opening wide and pressing his tongue against the underside of Kanji’s tip, just to tease him at first. His lips closed around that sensitive head, sucking on it firmly, both of his hands wrapping firmly around that thick length and pumping up and down. His pace was quick, working up and down Kanji’s monstrous cock in a way that had him moaning in just a few seconds, pulsing and shooting precum into the other’s mouth. It was a foreign taste to Yosuke, but he wasn’t bothered too much- until Kanji started moving his hips. 

Yosuke’s had only pushed an inch or two of cock into Kanji’s mouth. But The Emperor was much more energetic, spearing into the back of his Senpai’s throat hard enough to make him gag. He let go immediately, coughing and sputtering.

“What was that about?!” He scolded.

Kanji rubbed the back of his head, cheeks flushed. “Sorry. You’re just so good at it,” he answered. Hastily, he continued speaking. “Could I go deeper? In your throat, I mean.” 

“Huh?! No way! I’d choke for sure!” The brunette refused, turning his head away indignantly. 

“Come on, please!” Kanji pushed himself into a sitting position, practically begging by the sound of his voice. “I’ll… finally fix that hole in your jacket you’ve been complaining about!” 

It wasn’t exactly a great bargain, but it really wouldn’t have taken much more to convince Yosuke anyways. So much of his blood had rushed away from his brain, and the atmosphere had made him a lot more willing to experiment. 

“...Fine.” 

“All right!” Kanji cheered, pushing himself off the futon and walking around it, grabbing Yosuke and tugging him closer to the edge of the bed. “Lay just like that, Senpai.” 

With his head hanging slightly off the bed, Yosuke now saw the other male upside down. That cock towering over his view, almost making him grow cross-eyed. This position didn’t make a lot of sense to him- couldn’t they just both have stayed on the bed? Even if he didn’t understand it, he opened his mouth anyway, eager to have that fat cock between his lips once more. 

Wearing a grin on his face, Kanji took his cock by the base with one hand, smacking that heavy shaft up against his friend’s face. Yosuke winced a little, but stayed quiet. Slowly, the teen moved his hips back and forth, dragging the heavy shaft over the brunette’s face before finally pressing the tip up against his lips. A second of hesitation, and Yosuke opened his mouth, expecting to have to do most of the work.

He was very, very wrong. 

Another push of Kanji’s hips sent his cock sliding along the older boy’s tongue, then pressing against the back of his throat. Yosuke gagged, trying to push himself down and away from that pressure, but was greeted with nothing but the surface of the futon. Kanji kept going, pushing himself deeper, triggering The Magician’s gag reflex as he pushed into his throat. Those tight muscles spasmed and flexed around the intruder, squeezing on the blond as it sunk inside of him. The coughing and gagging followed, spit building up in Yosuke’s mouth and coughing around the other’s dick, making it even harder to relax. 

Not even halfway down yet, Kanji pulled back and left only a couple of inches inside. Then without warning, he pushed in, testing his friend’s gag reflex yet again as he worked on burying himself into his throat. 

“C’mon, you gotta open up, Senpai!” Kanji said happily, a task that was much easier said than done. Trying to tell him to stop, Yosuke shouted around the fat appendage pushing down his gullet, only to end up choking and gagging again. His entire body tensed up, trying to get himself under control. 

Lifting his hands up, Yosuke reached back, doing his best to press his palms up against the stronger man’s body: hips, thighs, anything that could get him to slow down or pull back. But there was no stopping Kanji at this point, and all the brunette could do was ‘open up’, as his friend had put it. 

It was a struggle to say the least, with The Emperor jack hammering down against his throat. Yosuke did the best he could to stretch his throat, swallowing down saliva and precum. Even if it felt like a pipe was being shoved down into him, he’d be lying if he said that there wasn’t something appealing about being so thoroughly dominated by Kanji, to have those heavy nuts bouncing against his face with each stroke of his hips. One of his hands even drifted down to his cock, gripping it and pumping up and down swiftly. 

The pace of Kanji’s thrusting picked up speed, working the first few inches as deep into the other boy’s throat as he could manage. The sounds of his moans and pants picked up in volume, until finally he was reaching his orgasm without warning, dick throbbing and pumping rope after hot rope of cum into Yosuke’s throat. Desperately trying to gulp it down to avoid choking, the brunette gripped his shaft tighter, his own nut spurting into the air and hitting his stomach, the last couple of shots making a mess of his hand. 

Slowly pulling back, Kanji rubbed the back of his head, trying to catch his breath. “Senpai, that was… awesome! We gotta do that again.” 

It took a few moments for Yosuke to finally reply. “Yeah, well, I better be on top next time.”


End file.
